


Winner Take All

by kitten_combatant



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_combatant/pseuds/kitten_combatant
Summary: Ann inviting Ryuji over to play video games should have been suspicious enough. But her actually winning? That's a recipe for disaster.





	Winner Take All

Ryuji rapped on the door to Ann’s flat with some hesitation.

_A: Hey, you have that new Neo Featherman game right?_

_A: Game night at my place? I’ll get the snacks!_  

He still wasn’t entirely positive that this wasn’t some sort of trick. It wasn’t his birthday, so it couldn’t be a surprise party. So why had Ann invited him over out of the blue? And to play video games even?

“One sec!” He heard from behind the door. Oh god, it was some sort of party wasn’t it. He totally wasn’t ready or even dressed for a party. He’d thrown on some ratty old track tank top and his sweats, because why would he need to dress up for Ann? She’d known him through both his rebellious and awkward phases, plus she’d make fun of whatever he wore anyways.

So why was he suddenly so self conscious?

Ryuji shifted his weight between his good leg and bad for a moment before a skinny wrist shot out and pulled him inside.

“Whoa! Give a guy some warnin’, huh?” He said as he reclaimed his hand and buried it into his hair.

“Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting you to actually be _early_ for once.” Ann smirked. Ryuji absentmindedly found himself glancing at her outfit - it was almost the same as his, all worn out sweats, but somehow she still looked cute as hell. A slight blush creeped up to his cheeks as he realized that it really was just the two of them.

“Is that it?” Her voice shook him from his bashfulness as Ann reached towards the small box held in the crook of his arm.

“Oh, the game? Yeah, _Ultimate_ _Neo Featherman Bash XX_. It’s like, the updated re-release of the old one? But with all the DLC or somethin’ too.” Ryuji handed her the box and watched with amusement as she poured over the art and descriptions. He had spent hundreds of hours on the original, and even more once Futaba found out about their common interest.

“I’m pretty good, so you can watch me play if ya want.” He grinned down at her. She’d probably make some fuss about being just as good as him, proving it, and then he’d get to show off his skills.

“Yeah, okay!” Instead, Ann happily motioned for him to sit down on the couch while she bent down low to insert the disc into the system.

Dozens of profanity-laced matches later, Ryuji finally paused the game to grab a handful of chips. The two had settled into a comfortable closeness on the couch.

“Wow Ryuji, you’re pretty good. Did Futaba teach you?”

“Wha? No! I taught myself!”

“How about you play a match against me?”

Ryuji paused, his eyebrows raising as Ann scooped a controller into her lap. “Didn’t you see how good I am? You’d be down on the ground in seconds!”

“Alright, _prove_ it.” He said with a smirk as he turned to look at her. There was something different in the way her eyes glinted that sent a chill down his spine. He clicked over to **_Vs. Mode_ ** and selected his character - Classic Featherman, obviously.

“....Lady Damsel? You know she’s just like, a joke character, right?” He was going to totally wipe the floor with her. Ann’s scary confidence from before had seemingly vanished, and she seemed doe-eyed and giggly now.

They started the match, and it went as well as Ryuji could have imagined. He had her on the ropes. They were both perched up, sitting on their knees, controllers clicking with reckless abandon. And suddenly the familiar sound of a _K.O.!_

What? Lady Damsel spun around and blew a kiss at the screen. He hadn’t even seen what killed him. One second she had been stuck in his aerial combo, the next he was dead?

“The hell was that?!”

Ann sat serenely, a playful smirk crossing her lips. “What, you didn’t know Lady Damsel’s secret attack?”

“Being a freakin’ useless character? Seriously, what the hell Ann! That shit ain’t fair and you know it!” Ryuji discarded his controller on her side of the couch, narrowly missing hitting her.

“Don’t be such a sore loser, Ryuji! Not my fault you don’t read the forums!” She shoved at his shoulder, pushing him into the side of the couch. 

“And you _do?_ ” He growled. His hand extended to shove her back, but she turned at the last moment, leaving Ryuji with a hand full of-

“Ah!”

“Whoa!” He recoiled. Not only had he accidentally grabbed Ann’s breast, but she was _definitely_ not wearing a bra. They were both flushed with embarrassment. Ryuji cleared his throat, which was now uncomfortably dry, and glanced over at her.

Ann was still in the middle of the couch, but she had crossed her arms over her chest. Her cheeks were red and puffed out in a pout. God, she looked cute. _Not the time!_

Ryuji felt his dick twitch slightly, no doubt riled from his second of hand-to-breast contact. This was the last thing he needed. He brought his knees up to his chest to try to conceal the growing tightness in his sweats.“Listen, Ann, I’m sorry about the game. And, uh…” His eyes lowered to the strip of cushion between them, “about the - uhm... _other_ thing.”

She yelped. Oh no, was he supposed to have not mentioned it? Were they just going to pretend it didn’t happen? “Maybe I should get going.”

“Wait!” Ann suddenly looked up at him, their eyes immediately finding each other’s. “I…I don’t mind.” She was biting her lip - _ugh_ \- and reached out a hand to grab his wrist. Before he realized what she was doing his hand was guided back to rest over her top. Ryuji desperately wanted to look down, to check to see if his hand was really on _Ann Takamaki’s breast,_ but he couldn’t break from her gaze.

Without thinking his thumb swiped across the fabric covering her nipple, feeling it harden. She gasped and closed her eyes for a moment. Ryuji ran his finger around it again and felt her arch into his hand further. His free hand snaked to her side and held tightly to her hip as he continued to experiment.

“ _Fuck_ , Ryuji!” The delicate atmosphere came to a crashing halt as doubt took over. Had he done something wrong? Porn usually didn’t spend too much time on this stuff, so maybe it was boring? He had hurt her? His head was swimming between possible mistakes, his own painfully hard erection, and _holy shit Ann just moaned my name_.

“S-sorry!” Was the only thing he could spit out before Ann’s lips crashed into his own. He immediately pushed back, his stance giving him the leverage to reverse their positions. She was under him, her legs laying around his sides and his hands still groping at her over her shirt. Ryuji caught her mouth again. Her lips were soft and sweet and warm, way better than any schoolboy’s fantasy.

His cock pressed into the inside of Ann’s thigh, contrasting the innocence of his kisses. She bit at his lower lip in response.

“ _Ryuji_ ,” God, it sounded like she was purring, “ _C’mon._ ” She bucked into his hips while ghosting her lips across his jawbone. Ryuji took that as his cue. He picked her up easily, his muscles taut and toned from hours of training, and kept their bodies intertwined until she felt the plush of her comforter under her back. In what seemed like one fluid motion Ann discarded her top and shimmied her sweats around her ankles, leaving Ryuji to watch in awe.

“How’d….” His cheeks reddened and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the sight of Ann with nothing but a pair of pink panties hiding her from him. “How do girls do that?” 

She chuckled before hooking her ankles around his hips, drawing him close again. “A lady never reveals her tricks.”

“I thought that was magicians?”

“Not _now_ , Ryuji!” She tried to seem angry but couldn’t hide the smile twinging at her lips. Ann knew how to get the advantage again. She slipped a finger between the waistband of his sweats and ran it down the fabric of his boxers. His whole body tensed and he brought a knee down to her side.

“Ann…” He groaned. She was driving him wild. Her big blue eyes were looking up at him reverently as she pulled his pants down farther, pressing the palm of her hand into the base of his dick. “Shit, Ann, _please_ let me fuck you.”

Ann used her free hand to guide Ryuji’s face to her own. She smiled, that radiant smile that was reserved only for birthday cakes and bonbons and….well, mostly sweets. He couldn’t help smiling back. She gave him a quick peck before whispering “ _Sakamoto Ryuji you better use a condom or so help me…”_

In no time at all he had produced a condom from what seemed like thin air, rolled the wrap around himself, pulled down both of their underwear, and slowly stuck two fingers inside Ann’s pussy.

“Hey!” She mewled, expecting something a little bigger. Well, a lot bigger. She didn’t have much experience to compare against, but he seemed well-endowed. And his fingers, while nice, were not what she needed right now.

“Just, uh…testin’ the waters!” Ryuji nervously responded. “Yep. Water’s good.”

She playfully slapped at him, but he noticed a blush creeping up to her cheeks. He found himself moving to hug her, burying his face in her disheveled hair. “Daaaaamn, you’re so cute.”

Ann squirmed against him, laughing - she was still beet-red, naked and horny but everything seemed so comfortable. “D-don’t say stuff like that! You’re so embarrassing.” Her slender fingers wound their way around his wrists and pinned him to the bed. “I guess I gotta do _everything_ around here.”

And suddenly she was hovering over him. Ryuji craned his neck to steal a kiss as she attempted to position their hips, causing her to fumble. “Hey, lemme help.” Their hands moved in unison to the base of his shaft. While he guided himself to her entrance, she brushed her fingers across the soft skin of his hips.

Ann yelped as he entered her. She wasn’t used to the feeling of fullness, the _slickness_ , or any of it really. The little experience she had was all hand stuff, and she didn’t think Ryuji knew any more than her. But then he thrusted his hips against hers, burying himself to the base. “O-oh, _fuck_!”

He smirked. Luckily for him, Ann made it real clear what she liked. He repeated the motion a few more times and she felt the heat in her core building. Her nails dug into his side and he shuddered beneath her. She took the opportunity to take back control, lips meeting his and pushing him back against the bed and further into her.

“ _God_ , Ann!” He sputtered out in between their hungry kisses. Her fingers were raking at his hips, back, ass. They were everywhere. Meanwhile Ryuji’s vacillated between cupping greedy handfuls of her breasts and ass. He was so close, if something didn’t change he was sure he’d come without her.

When she drew closer he found himself nipping at her collarbone. She smelled like vanilla and cinnamon and tasted better than both.

He groaned into her neck something about lunch before flipping their positions and sliding out of her. There wasn’t a trace of the bashful boy from before as he kissed long trails down her chest - stopping only to swirl his tongue over a nipple as his hands teased the other. “ _Ryuuuuji_.” She moaned… or was it a whine? “Hurry up!”

Definitely a whine.

He moved further down her body, hands ghosting over her hips and teeth leaving tiny reminders for later. After an agonizingly long wait Ann could finally feel his breath against her clit, sending a shiver up her spine. Ryuji looked up at her and the sight of those deep brown eyes peeking out from between her thighs drove her wild. She buried one hand in her sheets and the other in his hair. He pressed a few kisses to the sides of her legs as he pulled them over his shoulders.

Ryuji took a moment to explore her with his tongue, dipping and circling until he found the spot that made her pull his hair tighter. “O-oh, _shitshitshit_ Ryuji- _pleaaaase_ ,” She gasped as he sucked at her clit, her skin suddenly feeling white hot and her desire building quickly. He redoubled his efforts, his fingers sinking into her with ease as her vice-like grip urged him on.

Ann grinded her hips into his mouth, his fingers, wanting desperately to feel full again. She was seeing stars but Ryuji didn’t stop until her thighs trembled in release and her hand became gentle in his hair.

She hardly noticed him crawl back up to her side. He laid a limp arm over her chest and they could have just as easily fallen asleep... until she felt his erection press against her upper thigh. Ryuji groaned and turned away from her. “I’ll uh…go take care of this.”

“Don’t you dare get outta this bed.” She mumbled, catching him by the shoulder. “Not after what you just did.” Ann tugged him back to face her. She hadn’t really been sure what should come next besides….well, him.

They started slower this time. There was more kissing, more laughing, and more shy glances that betrayed how _totally_ in over their heads they were. Ann ran her fingers across the firm muscles of Ryuji’s arms and rolled her eyes when he flexed for her. Ryuji asked if they could order takeout and kissed down Ann’s stomach when it growled in response.

Finally Ann hooked a leg over his hip and brought them both back to the issue at hand. He rose to his knees and snaked one hand to support the small of Ann’s back as he entered her. Their pace quickened as they tried to one-up each other. Ann clawed bright streaks down his back and purred his name into his ear while Ryuji bit and sucked hickeys onto her neck.

He lifted her hips higher for a better angle, allowing him to sheath himself fully and quickly. Ann cried out and writhed underneath him, and it wasn’t long before he felt his release crash over him. Ryuji felt the fog clear from his mind as Ann’s arms wrapped around him and brought him to her chest. He hummed into her skin. She curled her fingers into his hair.

"You’re cute as a blonde.”

“Wha? I’m not cute! I mean, I’m handsome.”

“Can’t you just take a hint?”

He looked up at her. Her hair splayed out on the pillows in a big poofy golden cloud. He was so totally smitten.

“Wow.”

“What now?”

“You’re  _fuckin_ ’ gorgeous.”

“Hey, language!”

She flicked him on the nose. He grinned up at her. Her stomach growled.

“....Ramen or Burgers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let Ryuji say fuck 2k17
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed, I love these two nerds.


End file.
